kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Mason
( ) |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |casts = TBA |label = Kamen Rider Astro |label2 = Kamen Rider Atro |image2 = }} Danny Mason is Kamen Rider Astro. History Past to be added Present to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms *'Height:' 210 cm *'Weight:' 93 kg *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power:' 3.3 t. **'Kicking Power:' 8.4 t. **'Maximum Jump Height:' 25 m. **'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.8 sec. *'Finishers **'Starlight Shower:' 15 t. **'Meteor Tornado:' 17 t. **'Meteor Strike:' 32 t. Unlike Galaxy Knight, '''Kamen Rider Meteor' transforms with the power from the M-BUS satellite space-station in Earth's orbit above Japan, holding necessary energy for Meteor to transform. Cosmic Energy is received to complete Kamen Rider Meteor's transformation. However, if Danny is not exposed to this energy, he is not able to transform. His helmet is called the Astro Helmet. Due to his fighting style resembling Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do. Using the Astro Switch, Astro can perform three different Limit Breaks. By turning on the Astro Brace in the Astro Driver and rotating the Celestial Drive Unit, Astro can perform one of two Limit Breaks: *'Astro Break': A spinning kick that rotates in high speed. *'Astro Finish': A flying side kick. By inserting the Astro Switch into the Meteor Galaxy, Meteor can perform the finisher, where Meteor strikes the target with hard yet fast jabs with his right arm, the aura of the attack coming off of his arm making look like a comet with a tail. It can alternatively be used as a projectile-based finisher by throwing jabs to make balls of energy to come out of his right hand, then finished it with a bigger ball of energy. With Galaxy Knight Magnet Mode and Astro places the N Magnet Switch in the Astro Driver, Galaxy Knight and Astro can perform the Galaxy Super Magnetic Finish, which allows both to use the magnetic pull from each other to ram into enemies. Appearances: Galaxy Knight episode TBA - Astro Evolution= Astro Evolution *'Height:' 210 cm *'Weight:' 93 kg *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power:' 4.3 t. **'Kicking Power:' 9.4 t. **'Maximum Jump Height:' 21 m. **'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.4 sec. By swapping the Astro Evolution Switch with the Astro Switch in the Astro Driver, then spin the fan on the Switch after activating it, he can transform into the stronger Kamen Rider Astro Evolution, gaining in both power and speed. His helmet is upgraded into the Solar Helmet. In this form, he gain the access to a new weapon, the Astro Rod Breaker, which is a -like weapon. By inserting the Astro Evolution Switch into the Astro Rod Breaker, following by inserting the hand rubber puller into the Switch and pull out, Cosmic Energy are gathered in the top-like part of the Rod Breaker, converting into kinetic energy and Astro Evolution Switch's fan-blade known as the Storm Topper start to spin. By releasing the Storm Topper on the shaft, Meteor Storm can perform the finisher , where the Topper travels on the ground, leaving a carved trail as it heads to the target, then cleaves through it with no problem. Unlike Galaxy Knight's finishers, the Astro Evolution Break is able to contain the strong explosion emitted by the Supernova state of the Cancer Zodiarts that can destroy the entire city. This is because the fan-blade absorbs the power of the target Zodiarts and converts it into kinetic energy, allowing Meteor to destroy the Horoscopes without causing an city-endangering explosion. During the final battle, Meteor Storm was able to increase the power to utilize the Max Power Astro Evolution Break by pressing the button of the Meteor Storm Switch three times before delivering the Astro Evolution Break with great power to Zodiarts. Like a Double Limit Break with Galaxy Knight, it depletes the Meteor Storm Switch's Cosmic Energy and if another Limit Break is used once again, it will change Astro Evolution back to Danny. Astro Evolution is also able to use an alternative version of the Astro Finish called , by inserting the Meteor Switch into the Driver before performing the Limit Break to the Zodiarts. Appearances: Galaxy Knight Episodes TBA }} Equipment Devices *Astro Driver - Transformation belt *Galaxy Switches - Transformation trinket Weapons *Astro Bracer - Astro's default weapon system *Astro Rod Breaker - Astro Evolution's primary weapon Vehicles *Astro Cycle - Astro's